


Waltzing into the Night

by coolohoh



Series: I can smell you from miles away [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Our yama pair spends a quiet night together in their hotel room...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/profile)[**rainbowfilling**](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/)! A continuation of my previous [rainbowfilling fic.](http://nutty-arashi.livejournal.com/8098.html) I hope this fic didn’t turn out too... boring? :X

They had hugged each other tightly till the elevator announced that they had reached the 40th floor. Finally they free themselves of each other, and hand in hand, Satoko and Sho marched to their hotel room. The room was a magnificent one, with a huge living room and balcony that shows off the stunning night view of tokyo.

"Wahhhhhhhh sugoi!" Sho exclaimed.

His lover wasn’t the most cheap in Arashi - Nino held the title for that, but Ohno wasn’t much of a spender either. To think that Ohno had gone out of the way to book the hotel, dress up and tail/surprise him…

"Thank you Satoshi!"

 

A fierce kissing battle was started as soon as the room door closed, but a rhythm was soon settled upon. Taking turns to give each other control, perfectly synchronised like a pair of dancers. Then Ohno nudged a little in the direction of the balcony, and his lover understood the message immediately. Still kissing each other passionately, the duo moved across the living room to the balcony, with a grace that Sho would hardly be associated with. Strangely it was Ohno, the 'female' that was guiding the pair of dancers. Picking his route through the furniture, waltzing across the living room to reach the side of the balcony. Upon reaching, Ohno's hands left Sho for the briefest moment to open the lock of the sliding glass door, before his legs took over the job of pushing over the panels of glass. The cold winter wind could be felt as the couple stepped out into the balcony, but they were still in their winter clothes and far too warm in each other's embrace to notice the cold weather. Finally and reluctantly, they broke the kissing spree. Standing shoulder to shoulder, hands on each other's waist, the pair took in the wonderful night view. Sho rested his head on Ohno's shoulder and sighed in contentment. It was long past midnight and the city was quiet. Cars zoomed by the streets but they were way up on the 40th floor, too high up to hear the traffic. And too high up for them to be spotted by the pesky paparazzi. Sho nuzzled his face in Ohno's nape, content in sniffing at the mix of rosemary and his lover's scent. His lover would smell good with anything, Sho thought. They stood out there in the balcony. Sho had no idea how long they stood there for. In the quietness of the night, time seemed to have come to a standstill. It was peaceful, quiet, and very beautiful. Finally, just as Sho was starting to feel a little cold, his lover nudged him towards the living room. Sho smiled. It was true that Ohno barely talked. Both in his private life and on TV. He gets scolded about it a lot, but it was of no matter to Sho. In fact, he liked the quiet calmness that Ohno seemed to be giving off every time. Plus, why do you need words when you can understand each other perfectly without? Still joined together at the hips, the pair slowly waltzed their way across the living room to their bed.

 

They started kissing once more, collapsing together on the bed and then undressing each other. Their movements were slow and deliberated. As if they wanted this moment to last forever. They were not always like this - they've had wild, crazy sex countless number of times, but not tonight. Tonight they just wanted to take things slowly, and make things last as long as possible. Ohno was well prepared, he furnished a bottle of lube from the side table and dribbled some on his fingers before slowly inserting them into his lover. Slowly, Ohno scissored, stretched and prepared Sho. Sho moaned as the fingers teasingly moved in and out. He'd always though fast and furious was good… but tonight he learnt that going slow was equally pleasuring. He cried out his lover's name with lust and desire as Ohno slowly pushed his member into Sho's hole. Moving in and out in a slow but steady rhythm, driving Sho insane with pleasure and the desire for release.

Finally Sho could take it no more as he cried "Satoshi! Faster!".

Ohno too, seemed to be unable to hold back any longer, as he immediately started slamming into Sho. A few quick thrust later, both of them came, Sho right after Ohno, and the both laid spent and panting on the bed.

"You're getting old Satoshi…" Sho commented dryly as he nuzzled in Ohno's neck once more.

"Says the panting old man…" Ohno muttered.

Before Sho could reply though, Ohno stopped him with a kiss on the lips. Sho smiled as he took Ohno's hands in his own. For some reason, neither of them could sleep that night. They merely laid there in the bed, admiring each other, Ohno stroking and tracing Sho's facial features while Sho was content with staring at Ohno's slender fingers. They didn’t speak. No words were necessary on a night like this. They were happy, content in each other's presence.

Finally, as dawn broke, Sho broke the silence, "Ne Satoshi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you, that was the best birthday present ever!"


End file.
